Global Communist Union
1 |totalstrength = 6,300 |avgstrength = 6,300 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.4 }} The Global Communist Union (GCU) was a pro-leftist and anti-fascist and capitalist alliance in the red sphere. The alliance's constitution is based on a strong central government and ensures that power is not given to one or a few individuals but all members in the alliance. Ministries are a important part of government because they coordinate important aspects of the alliance such the military, economy, technology, etc. The alliance promotes individual independence among member nations. Alliance advisers can only advise members on how to conduct their nations military, technology, and economy but cannot obligate them to do so.The alliance has laws and are enforced by the Judicial Court.In time of war the alliance has plans of action ready and are handled by the Ministry of War and Supreme Generals.The alliance has strong relations with the leftist alliances with the CCCP, Supreme Socialist Society, and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. History Laws Official Alliance Laws 12/19/2010 #Votes are public and all members can have a vote in alliance matters. Secret votes of any kind are considered counterrevolutionary and extremely dangerous. #The Global Communist Union is an open alliance but all must register at the official forums even when invited to join. #All members must move to red.This will promote trade within the alliance #Members who wish to leave must announce it in congress,failure to do so will be considered as treason and a threat to alliance security #Members cannot declare war without permission of the Ministry of War. #Members cannot spy on fellow members unless given permission from Ministry of Intelligence. #Members must respect and obey treaties the GCU has signed #In time of war members must obey their assigned Supreme General. #Members must follow and obey orders giving by GCU Leaders #Members must follow the GCU laws. Members who break laws will be summoned to the GCU Judicial Court and will be tried in a fair trial. Punishment may follow but are not limited to monetary fine, congress suspension, alliance expulsion. #Power may be individualized if in condition of a post war environment and there is no stable government. #During time of war members cannot trade or aid(tech deal)with the opposing alliance #Once a member has the Great Monument wonder they must change their government to communist. #During time of war member nations must follow orders from their assigned Commander or Supreme General without hesitation. Constitution Official Alliance Constitution 12/19/2010 The Constitution of the Global Communist Union ensures that power is in the hands of all members and not in only one or a few individuals. The GCU Constitution also protects the independence and voting rights of nations under the GCU. The Constitution specifically states the responsibility and power of officials and regulates their actions to ensure that they are constitutional. The constitution also states the rights and duties of all nations under the Global Communist Union. During time of war the Constitution states what provisional powers the leadership and military officials gain and what course of action to take to ensure security and stability. It also states the role of the Red Guards and how tech raiding should be conducted. the constitution also states what to do during an anarchic scenario and how to manage to continuity of government. The constitution also states minor alliance details such as alliance flags, official color and alliance emblem Article I. Code of Conduct #Members are expected to follow alliance of laws. #Member are expected to follow direct orders. #Behavior such as racism, sexism, or homophobia is not tolerated. Everyone is equal #Member must be respectful toward each other and keep a friendly atmosphere #Members are expected to socialize and have fun among fellow members #Members are encouraged to help unaligned leftist nations #Members are encouraged to earn revenue to give to the leader for use during war Article II. Voting #All nation in the alliance have the right to vote #All nations in the alliance have the right to vote when not required #All nations have the right to vote in GCU Leader and Directors elections #In important alliance matters such as war or treaties all nations must vote yes/no/no position #Secret votes are not tolerated and are punishable by law Article III. Elections #Elections are not held by date but the growth of the alliance. #When the alliance gains 5 new members elections are held for a new addition to the GCU Leaders. #GCU Leader candidates are chosen by the current GCU Leaders for outstanding leadership and socializing skills. #There can only be three candidates during an election #Candidates can make a speech in the GCU broadcast station (radio or television) #There will be two voting dates,the first the candidate with the lowest votes is dropped. The second and final poll will decide which candidate will be the new addition the GCU Leader group Article IV. Congress #All nation members have a seat in congress. #Members must vote in important matters such as war, treaties, etc. Members must vote yes/no/substain/ position. #Congress has the power to declare war after a majority vote. #Congress has the power to agree and cancel treaties after a majority vote. #All congress votes and decisions must be made public to all members. #Congress has the power to pass new law proposals to the Supreme Court after a majority vote. #Congress has the power to veto law proposal and Ministry requests #If the alliance becomes extremely in dept the Congress has the power to set Ministry budgets. #Congress has the right to impeach GCU Leader and Director after a 90% vote #Congress can only impeach government officials if those officials have taken unconstitutional action(s) Article V. Ministries #Ministries are made to make the alliance to organize the alliance and make it more efficient #Ministries are run by a Director one for every Ministry. #If a Director chooses he can have Secretaries and Deputies to help maintain the Ministry assigned to them. #The position of Secretary and Deputy can only be held by a new member. #After the 90 days they must retire from there assigned Ministry and hold the same title in another Ministry or find other official government work. #When a Director cannot fulfill him duties or resigns elections will be held and a new Director will be appointed. #During elections GCU Leaders will maintain the Ministry until a new Director is elected. #GCU leaders will select 3 candidates most fitting for the job for every Ministry, Congress can then vote to select a new director for a Ministry. #Director can stay in office until they resign or cannot fulfill there duties. #Member are requested to visit all ministries and fill all the required forms. Article VI. Judicial Court #The Judicial Court's duty is to enforce alliance laws #Supreme Judges are in charge of the Judicial Court #There can only be 5 Supreme Judges at a time. #If a Supreme Judge fails his duties or resigns the GCU Leaders will elect another #Members can leave complaints or inform of crimes being committed. #If a members is a accused of committing a crime and evidence is found he will be summoned to a Court Trial if the accused fails to show to court a warrant will be made and military action might be taken. #In a Court Trial one of the five Supreme Judges will prosecute the accessed, one will defend and represent the accused and the remaining three Supreme Judges will judge the trial.The Supreme Judges will switch positions in every Court Trial. #The Judicial Court is a independent part of the government and the leadership cannot interfere in it affairs or decisions #The Judicial Court can prosecute any one it feels has broken law,rank or government position does not matter #The Judicial Court's power is not in effect during periods of war or treaties until the closure of the treaty or the end of the war Article VII. Central Bank #The Central Bank is place where members can donate money towards the alliance. #The money donated cannot be spent by the Bankers; if a Banker spends the money without the permission of the Director of Central Bank, it is a crime and punishable by law and the offender may be removed form position. #The Economy Ministry records all donations made to the Central Bank. #In order for members to become Bankers they must have the required improvement and national wonders. #The money collected by the Central Bank will go to new nations grants and war recovery. #In time of war the Central Bank and alliance Bankers must go in peace mode #The Central Bank and alliance Bankers are protected by the Red Guards Article VIII. Military/War #Member cannot war against nations in a alliance or a fellow leftist. #Members must request permission from the Ministry of War to declare war. #The Ministry of War keep track of wars and military strength of the alliance. #The Ministry of war can only advise members on how to build their military #Members who are attacked by a foreign nations must report it to the Ministry of War #During time of war the Ministry of War conducts the war and hold meetings with the Supreme Generals and GCU Leaders to plan and execute military operations. #Member can only tech raid nations that are unaligned with any alliance are more than ten days inactive but first must try to make contact and must request permission in the Ministry of War to tech raid. #There are three branches of the military,soldiers and tank fall into the Ground Forces branch aircraft and cruise missiles fall into the Air Force branch all naval vessels fall into the Naval branch #Supreme Generals will be assigned a military branch. Article IX. GCU Leaders #GCU Leaders are the leadership of the alliance and job is to make sure government is conducted correctly. #The number of GCU Leaders increases as the numbers of members increase #It is the job of the GCU Leaders to announce important alliance matters to the international community such as declaration of war or the signing of treaties #GCU Leaders can request the Congress to vote for declaration of war or the signing of treaties. #During time of war GCU Leaders gain provisional powers and gain control of important ministries. #GCU Leaders have full control of the Red Guards #Should there be internal conflict the GCU Leaders have authority over the Red Guards and may use them to quell the source(s) of the conflict Article X. Supreme Generals #The Supreme Generals are elected by the Ministry of War. #The amount of Supreme Generals increases when the amount of membership increases. #Supreme Generals are given command of five nations each,Supreme Generals only have authority of the five nations in war time. #Supreme Generals must submit a monthly report to the Ministry of War on the military strength of the nations under their command. #Supreme Generals must give military advice to the nations under their command. #Supreme Generals must attend a monthly conference in the Ministry of War. The Director of the Ministry and GCU Leaders will also attend the conference.The conference will address alliance security, military strength, and possible threats Article XI. Red Guards #The Red Guards are a independent military branch of the alliance #The Red Guards military strength is not recorded in the Ministry of War #During time of war it is the Red Guards duty to ensure the continuity and safety of the alliance leadership. #The Red Guards are under the control of the GCU Supreme Leader. #The Red Guards are only for the loyal to the constitution and are bound by it to serve and protected it. #The Red Guards with the support of the majority and the Supreme Court can take corrupt officials out of power by force if necessary Article XII. Alliance Security Ministry #The Ministry of Alliance Security is independent from other ministries because of its importance and the way it operates. #The Director of this ministry is required to have deputies to observe international affair and possible threats to the alliance #Most of the content in the ministry is classified eyes only material the only ones with permission to view are the Deputies and Director of the Ministry, Director of Intelligence Ministry, Director of Ministry of War, Supreme Generals and GCU Leaders #None of the content viewed in the ministry cannot be discussed or shown outside the ministry.Any leaked information is a serious security threat,when the source of the leak is found the individual or individuals will expelled from the alliance. #If the Intelligence Ministry find a threat to the alliance it will forward the content the Ministry of Alliance Security to validate the threat, if valid it will send a report to the Ministry of War. From there the Ministry of war will hold a meeting in the War Command Center with the GCU Leaders,Supreme General,and the Red Guard Commander. #Members can file reports of threatening messages or hostile actions from a foreign source in the Ministry of Alliance Security. #The Ministry of Alliance Security can use the Red Guards for internal affair only such as a rouge nation or spy in the alliance.